


She was Leaving

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek





	She was Leaving

_She was leaving.  
He didn’t even have to ask.  
He knew the day was coming,  
the day she would walk out of his life forever  
and into the arms of another man.  
She had never been his,  
but he had believed and dreamed  
for the smallest of moments that she had been his.  
It had been a wonderful evening of dancing and drinks and careless touches.  
He had been happy for a night.  
He had dared to hope that there would be more and she would stay.  
But the spell had been broken the moment they set foot back inside her flat,  
her eyes meeting his as he leant in to kiss her for the fist time;  
and he knew.  
She was lost to him forever.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“…no…you’re not…”_


End file.
